


A 6'4 ladder

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Janitor Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Well more like handyman, and puns, just some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Sam's in college, trying to study with a broken light. Luckily a handsome handyman has some time for the lawyer to be.





	A 6'4 ladder

Sam was sitting in his dorm. He was trying to prepare his case trial for tomorrow under the small light on his desk. He hoped the dorm handyman would be able to come by today to fix the ceiling light. He had promised to make Sam the last stop if he could manage it that day.  
At 5 he finally heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, glad to see a man with a grey blueish shirt tucked into his denims. If that wasn’t enough of a clue, the toolbox he was carrying sure was. “Gabriel?” He asked and the man seemed at least a little happy about the other had remembered his name. “That’s what they call me.” He answered, holding out a slightly calloused hand. “And you were… Dan Winchester?” He asked, trying to remember. Sam laughed as he shook his hand. “Sam.” He corrected him. Gabriel shrugged. “Close enough.” He quipped. “Now let’s look at this light.” He offered.

  
Sam pointed him to the ceiling light. “I’m not sure what happened, but changing the light didn’t fix it.” He offered. Gabriel put down his ladder, keeping the screwdriver between his teeth.  
Sam offered him a cup of coffee as he got to work on the lamp and the switch, replacing the last one in the end. Sam had put out two cups of coffee. He offered Gabriel the desk chair as he himself sat down on the bed. There wasn’t to much space in his small dorm, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind to much as he made himself at home more then Sam was used to other guests doing.  
Gabriel used the wheelie chair to slide over the desk and nose through Sam’s lawbooks, coffee still in hand.“So you’re studying law?” Gabriel asked as he looked back at Sam. Sam wanted to say something about Gabriel making himself so at home, but in reality, he didn’t really care. He didn’t even get a chance to consider telling him to stop as the look in Gabriel’s eyes distracted him. He looked at the other amused. “What?” He asked as he met his eyes.  
“Just trying to picture you in a suite…” Gabriel mused as he let his eyes wonder again. “Trying to decide which I like more, the image of the hot authority figure or this casual, ‘doesn’t even try and still looks like that’-student look.” He teased, smirking as he met Sam’s eyes again. Sam could feel a blush creeping up. He wasn’t going down that easily. “So which do you prefer?” He asked, matching his smirk. He wasn’t going to act on how cute he thought their handyman was, but if that guy started, why not follow through.

 

“Guess I’ll have to see you in a suit before I can make a final decision.” He grinned, lifting a eyebrow. Sam grinned. “I like your shirt just fine like that.” He told the other. Gabriel grinned, like Sam had indulged him in his game. He looked at his shirt surprised. “This old thing? I mean it’s not bad, but the best thing is how dirty I can get in it.” He teased.  
Sam huffed out a laugh. “You’re not subtle are you?” He asked as he crossed his arms. Gabriel kept looking at Sam. “No but I am single.” He specified, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Are you always this flirty on the job...?” He asked, making Gabriel look at him intently. “Maybe you’re special Sam.” It was a tease, but it still made Sam blush. Gabriel smirked wider and Sam was convinced he just liked to see Sam blush. “ ‘S that so?” He asked.

  
Gabriel shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind it if you had some more problems here that I’d have to come back for.” He suggested. Sam liked the game he was playing. “Like what?” Sam asked curiously.  
“I could fix the creaking of your bed?” Gabriel suggested. Sam looked at him with a light smirk. “My bed doesn’t creak.” He pointed out, and Gabriel nodded. “Yeah I can fix that.”

“How about I take you to dinner first.” Sam said in a laugh, before realizing what he had said. He looked at the man a bit nervously. “If you wanna…” He added. Some flirting didn’t mean the guy was actually interested and he knew that.

  
Gabriel shot him an amused laugh. “Sure a guy with your prestige should be seen with me?” He asked, though there wasn’t a spark of self-pity in the words. Sam shrugged. “Could you be seen with someone that can’t wire a plug?” He asked in response, lifting an eyebrow. Gabriel smiled at that, more genuinely than before. The smile quickly turned into a smirk. “So it’s a date?” He asked and Sam huffed out a laugh as he realized he had actually asked the handsome stranger on a date. “It’s a date.” He confirmed.

  
Gabriel smirked as he got up from the deskchair. “I’d love to sit and talk some more, but I’ve got to go.” He said and he actually seemed bothered by that. Sam got up to show him the door. “So can I like, get your number or something?” He asked. Gabriel pointed to the post it note above the lightswitch. Gabriel must have put it there while Sam was getting coffee, so before they even talked.  
He pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek before leaving, closing the door behind him. Sam reached out, grabbing the note. It had Gabriel’s number on it and then said  
_‘You should call me if you want someone with a ladder tall enough to climb you’._

**Author's Note:**

> So our cute handyman came by and this is the result of that. Oops.


End file.
